Old friends and Bandmates
by Pineapple Flavored Oz
Summary: Sequal to
1. The Color of Blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
Description: Sequel to "I came to get my shirt back". After Tara leaves dawn sends oz and a letter. Oz returns with an old friend name Blue who just happens to be a slayer in his new band.  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 1:The Color of Blue.  
  
"Um Hi?" I asked looking at the number that Oz's girlfriend willow had scrawled on my hand. "Is this Devon?"  
  
"Yeah?" asked a voice "Who is this?"  
  
"Hi, Um, My name is Blue, I'm Oz's friend" I spoke on my cell phone as I walked up to the hotel I was at. I entered the room quickly oz was gelling up his hair  
  
"Yeah, oz told me about you"  
  
"Really anything decent?" I asked looking at oz. I fixed on of his pieces of hair . he was so anal about his hair. "Hold on," I covered the mouth piece "Why do you even care about you hair, your about to get all wet and wild with willow" he gave mean an annoyed look and continued with his hair. I rolled my eyes "So what he say?"  
  
"you some chick who stole him from dingoes ate my baby. That you sing lead and play base"  
  
"Correct" I replied "pretty damn good at it to"  
  
"oh so you think your good?" he flirted…at least I think he was flirting  
  
"Yeah, why you want me to prove it?" I asked  
  
"Yeah I do" he said "We are playing tonight and maybe you can prove yourself worthy of keeping my boy oz"  
  
"Where are you playing at?" I questioned  
  
"Wow you must be from out of town. We are playing at the bronze" he said "Have oz drop you off ok?"  
  
"Sure you want to talk to him?"  
  
"yeah" said Devon I handed the phone to oz.  
  
"Drop her off but Devon. I have a date with willow" pause "Ok…yeah dawn and Buffy are probably going, I can ask them to take her" pause "Ok I'll make sure she'd dressed cute" oz looked at him. He checked me out and gave be a thumbs up "what do you mean is she hot, she'd like a sister to me" pause "Ok I'll see you tomorrow, we can hang out do coffee or something, bye" he pressed end and looked at me "Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course" I said "who is Buffy and dawn?"  
  
"Slayer and sister slayer" said oz "grab your guitar" I did as told "I look good, right?"  
  
"of course. You are the hottest man on earth" and in is never changing monotone oz  
  
"I know"  
  
We reached willow's house just as two girls were leaved they looked at me as I got out of the car  
  
"Your blue" said the short brown haired one as she looked at my hair  
  
"yeah…Buffy?" she shook her head "Um..Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah I'm Buffy" said the blonde and we shook hands "Slayer I hear?"  
  
"Correct, nice to meet you, oz said you could give me a ride to the bronze?"  
  
"Sure" they replied "We are getting a ride with some friends, Anya and xander" I turned back to oz. He stared at me. I stared at him. He had wanted this for the longest time now. I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him and huge hug  
  
"Good luck Danny boy" he returned the hug  
  
"You to Blue girl" he kissed my cheek and we ended the embrace. And he walked to the front door of the house holding more roses he knocked. I felt so happy for him when the door opened and the smiling red head hugged him, kissed him and dragged him in shutting the door quickly behind.  
  
I turned to Buffy and dawn  
  
"I'm glad they are together again" said dawn "they make each other so happy" a Car pulled up with a black haired boy and a short curly reddish blonde  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked me "I don't know you"  
  
"Uhh Xander, this is blue, is it ok if she comes along?" asked Buffy  
  
"Sure the more the better" said xander "So blue…interesting name" said xander  
  
"Not as weird as Buffy" said the girl as we all got into the car.  
  
"Shut up Anya, she's a slayer" 


	2. Mr.Bubble

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
Description: Sequel to "I came to get my shirt back". After Tara leaves dawn sends oz and a letter. Oz returns with an old friend name Blue who just happens to be a slayer in his new band.  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 2: Mr. Bubble  
  
"Oz why two weeks?" willow asked me between our kisses.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I could handle it" I said as she un buttoned my shirt we walked up the stairs loosing article after actual of clothing till we reach the bubble filled tub.  
  
"Well' said willow kissing me again "do you think you can handle me now?"  
  
  
  
"So xander, is this girl pretty or she a dog?" I asked xander  
  
"I'm a engaged man" he said  
  
"Xander" I elbowed him  
  
"Hot" he said "definite your type"  
  
"My type"  
  
"You told me your type was dyed hair alternative chick with big boobs"  
  
"she is?" I asked "where is she?"  
  
"bathroom with the girls"  
  
"have you heard her sing?" I asked  
  
"she sings?" he asked "wow dev, woman of your dreams": xander smiled "Hey Anya over here" xander waved he ran over to his girl. I definitely couldn't see them lasting long. She was always confused and well he was…xander… I don't know. They were cute and in love but I didn't want to see they fall hard when they realize the love was over. Oh well most marriages end in divorce anyway right?  
  
"Devon" screamed Dawn, she was peppy and perky like always "This is Blue the girl oz wanted you to meet, her name is blue, isn't that a cool name?"  
  
"Yeah" I looked her over, exactly what Xander had described "Hi, I'm Devon"  
  
"Blue" she said "you ready to be proven"  
  
"I can so sing better then any girl" I said  
  
"any girl but me" she said grabbing her bass she jumped up one stage and helped me up.  
  
"Hey bronze" I said into the mic "I have this girl up here tonight..friend with the guy who ditched us Oz" the crowd bood "Any way any guys out here think she's hot?" they cheered "hey hey we are trying to put here down here!" I laughed she kicked my ankle "See she's mean to"  
  
"ok ok anyway Devon wants to have a contest so we each got some songs and you people got to prove who can sing better… see he's sexist over here…anyway he can go first"  
  
So I sang one of the newer Dingoes songs and there awes applause. She then talked to the drummer and told me what to play for her song.  
  
"This song was written for a friend" she said "not going to say who cause you people may get angry. And she began to sing, her voice was angelic  
  
"You sat on the steps waiting for you choice in destiny.  
  
You didn't know that this wasn't where you were supposed to be  
  
She misses you no matter what you want to say  
  
Your lying to your self  
  
Your heart is what is gonna pay  
  
Go back to her  
  
And take her breath away  
  
She needs you  
  
You want her  
  
Your tears tell me the truth  
  
Don't lie to me  
  
Just go back and see  
  
do it for her  
  
If not for me.  
  
I've known you forever  
  
Your pain is my own  
  
Tell me the trouble of your tortured soul  
  
It hurts me to see you in pain  
  
And it hurts you to see me in pain  
  
So stop this endless Cycle  
  
Take a knife and cut the vain  
  
She needs you  
  
You want her  
  
Your tears tell me the truth  
  
Don't lie to me  
  
Just go back and see  
  
do it for her  
  
If not for me.  
  
You get off the step  
  
You walk away  
  
But are you walking in the right direction?  
  
Are you walking to her  
  
Or just away from me  
  
Your feet decide your destiny"  
  
I was memorized as she stopped the song. People cheered for her now to. She turned to me  
  
"I guess that proves" she said "I'm right" she smiled  
  
"why don't you finished the set with me?" I asked  
  
"sure" she said and I told her some cords and general idea "just see if you can guess what's coming"  
  
"oh I already know" 


	3. Here

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
Description: Sequel to "I came to get my shirt back". After Tara leaves dawn sends oz and a letter. Oz returns with an old friend name Blue who just happens to be a slayer in his new band.  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 3: Here  
  
Willow sighed and sat up in the bed. She looked around  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nope… just looking for the camera to tell me this is all a joke" she smiled and nuzzled back to my side.  
  
"It's right of there" I pointed she got up and looked more closely then turned back to me  
  
"ha funny" she said then returned to her spot "I can't believe you here still…it's such a dream"  
  
"well if it's a dream and we are really awake then our in dreams we aren't really dreaming were day dreaming" confusing oz  
  
"So your going to stay here now?"  
  
"Yeah… our other members left. Me and Blue want to join up with the dingoes..they could use a femine touch. I can get my apartment back but blue is still looking"  
  
"why don't you move in with me?"  
  
"here?" I asked  
  
"Not the basement…yeah here and blue can take your old place and we can live with dawn ad Buffy"  
  
"that doesn't sound like such a bad idea". I kissed her for the good idea "in fact very good idea"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
We finished our last set. The crowd was loving the girl. She took her bow and jumped gracefully off. Almost with slayer skill. She laughed as the DJ began to just play some music and went over to Buffy and xander  
  
"Very good" said xander to her  
  
"Proven oz pal" said dawn "did he teacher you how to play and sing?"  
  
"Him teach me? I so taught him" she took a seat and joined the group  
  
"So what's everyone doing tonight?" I asked  
  
"well dawn is staying over Xander's and Anya's ...and they should be leaving soon. Cause it's way to late for her to be out… be and blue here are going slaying"  
  
"Slaying…wow ok..well I'll chill here and see you all tomorrow" I so did not score…  
  
  
  
"So what was oz like pre- sunny D days?" I asked blue as we patrolled  
  
"wilder is a def. but other then that the same old oz. Everything must changed him when his sister was killed"  
  
"His sister was killed?" I asked shocked...never a word about it…. never mind it was oz.  
  
"yeah they weren't sure which one of us was the slayer to be…they killed her and then a brown haired slayer rescued me…it was to late though my parents were dead and he went to live with his aunt"  
  
"what?" I asked even more intrigued  
  
"Well oz's parents were killed in a car accident when we were kids. My parents adopted him and his sister. And about a month before he came to sunny dale my parents were killed by what I now know were vamps. They stole me and Danallia. They had these tests to see if we were slayers. They ended up killing her. Then this girl saved me. She had like dark brown here. Real tough. I think she must have been a slayer. She saved me."  
  
"faith" I said "wow.. was oz's sister close to him?"  
  
"twins usually are" she said " the three of us were all close. And after all that happened my watcher came. She taught me until I was called… I guess that was when you died right?"  
  
I didn't answer. Oz had a twin? No oz had a dead twin. I wondered why willow had never said anything. I wondered if willow knew. Didn't she ever go to meet his parents? Maybe he told her but told her not to tell anyone…. Hey I'm her best friend though.. shouldn't I know the information of my best friends boy friend?  
  
Never mind… how much did she know about angel..well his parents were dead…she knew that.. 


	4. Lost again (end)

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
Description: Sequel to "I came to get my shirt back". After Tara leaves dawn sends oz and a letter. Oz returns with an old friend name Blue who just happens to be a slayer in his new band.  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 4: Lost again  
  
It was the morning after the night. I sat at the table with oz as we spoke about the gang. "so this Blue girl, she'd your sister.. sort of"  
  
"Yeah" he said "She was my best friend, her parents adopted me"  
  
"I never knew you were adopted" I said  
  
"well they were killed" he said "willow there was so much I hide from you.. I thought my past was dead. It hurt me to talk about it, but now that I knows she's alive….it's all changed"  
  
"ok…" I was so confused  
  
"I live with my aunt because my parents were killed in a car accident." He sighed, I touched his arm. "Me and my sister"  
  
"sister. blue?"  
  
"not my twin sister Danellia" he said. I was shocked I never knew he had a sister like person let alone a sister. "Blue's parents were murdered… herself and my own sister kid napped. When that happened social services sent me to my aunt since I was only 17 at the time."  
  
"What happened to you sister?"  
  
"She was murdered.. they thought she was the next to be slayer…faith apparently saved blue…blue's watcher adopted her. Blue still didn't know she was a slayer until I came back and she was called"  
  
"where's her watcher?"  
  
"dad.. she saved me from a werewolves hunter…took a silver bullet in the heart one night when she wanted to see what I really was. I got loose and she realized what she had down. I killed the hunter." He was angry at himself I could tell  
  
"Don't worry oz… it's ok now"  
  
"I know.. everyone good now. She made me come back here… she even made me buy this" he held out a velvet box "I know I said I wanted to go slow… but I think that would be impossible"  
  
"oz what are you saying?" I almost quivered  
  
"this is to perfect. I have a place to live my sister has a place and I mean if xander can get married ..then why can't I asked you to marry me?"  
  
"You uh… can" I had my eye focused on the box. He got down on his knee  
  
"Hey guys..oz..are you ok?" asked Dawn  
  
"Dawn I think" Buffy began oz turned to them and went  
  
"Shhh"  
  
"Willow will you marry me?"  
  
"Yo Devon" blue walked in on her cell phone "date tonight, sure…hey oz.. Devon- Oh shit..sorry"  
  
"Guys shut up" I said "can I answer his dawn question?"  
  
"Buffy!" Anya ran screaming in "I want you to be my maid of honor" she looked around "what is going on?"  
  
"I think that oz is asking willow to marry him" Buffy said  
  
"huh, that's not how xander did it" Anya screamed "Xander"  
  
"Yes Hunny" xander came walking in "Oh everyone's here... and oz seems to be kneeing on the floor with a box" oz got up off his leg. He looked at me "Oh" said xander. He opened the box and took at the ring  
  
"Should I or shouldn't I place this on your finger?" oz asked now worried that I was delayed.  
  
"yes" 


End file.
